Druga Szansa
by Ola1494
Summary: Alec i Magnus - dwoje ludzi, których połączyła miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Miłość, która podobno może przetrwać wszystko. A jednak coś ich poróżniło. Lata minęły. Aż tu nagle... A ty co byś zrobił, gdyby pewnego dnia, los dał ci drugą szansę i miłość twojego życia stanęła w twoim progu?
1. Prolog

**A/N: **

**Summary: Alec i Magnus - dwoje ludzi, których połączyła miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Miłość, która podobno może przetrwać wszystko. A jednak coś ich poróżniło. Lata minęły. Aż tu nagle... A ty co byś zrobił, gdyby pewnego dnia, los dał ci drugą szansę i miłość twojego życia stanęła w twoim progu?**

Wszystkie prawa do postaci należą do Cassandry Clare!

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Magnus Bane od zawsze marzył, aby zostać światowej sławy koszykarzem. Lecz nigdy nie wierzył, że jego marzenie się kiedyś spełni. Nigdy nie myślał, że będzie grał o mistrzostwo w zapewne najlepszej drużynie z Nowego Jorku. A już na pewno nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, że będzie w niej grał jako kapitan. To było jak spełnienie najskrytszych jego pragnień. Do pełni szczęścia nic mu już nie brakowało, no może z wyjątkiem kolejnej wygranej.

Grał teraz w finale mistrzostw drużyn ze wszystkich liceum w Nowym Jorku. Trybuny, aż uginały się pod ilością kibiców, wykrzykujących imiona swoich idolów, w tych ostatnich – decydujących chwilach.

Magnus spojrzał na zegar, odmierzający do końca gry. Ostatnie minuty meczu, leżały w jego rękach. Tylko dwa punkty dzieliły ich od wygrania ze wschodnią drużyną „Szalonych Kurczaków". Tylko dwa punkty, tylko 20 sekund do końca. Zegar nieubłaganie odmierzał czas do zakończenia gry. Cała nadzieja w Magnusie. Wygrana jest w jego rękach. Teraz musi skupić się tylko na grze. Należy zapomnieć o respekcie do przeciwnika i grać całym sobą. Aż do końca. Aż do wygranej.

Nagle rozległ się gwizdek. Czas. Cała drużyna zbiera się koło trenera, tylko nie Magnus. Chłopak pozostał na środku boiska. Wpatrywał się w zegar niczym w natchnienie. Wtem po sali rozległo się jego imię. Bane ocknąwszy się natychmiast, niepewny, czy aby się nie przesłyszał, zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. W końcu go dostrzegł.

Dosyć wysoki chłopak, ciemne włosy, błękitne, jak ocean oczy i blada cera. Tak, to jego właśnie szukał. Magnus wypuścił piłkę z rąk i ruszył ku chłopakowi. Porwał go w ramiona i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.

-A jednak przyszedłeś! Tak się cieszę! Zobacz – powiedział podekscytowany, wskazując na bilbord z wynikiem meczu. 54:55. – jeszcze tylko dwa punkty i wygramy! Zobaczysz teraz, na co stać twojego chłopaka, kochanie.

-To.. to świetnie Maggie! Ale muszę ci coś powiedzieć – zaczął niebieskooki, ale przerwał mu gwizdek sędziego, który zakończył przerwę. Magnus ucałował szybko chłopaka w policzek i ruszył przed siebie na boisko.

-Powiesz mi później – rzucił szybko przez ramie i już zniknął pośrodku innych zawodników.

-Ale to ważne! – odkrzyknął Alexander, miejąc nadzieję, że jednak chłopak zawróci i go wysłucha. – Magnus to ważne!

Wykrzyknął jeszcze raz, ale chłopak już go nie słyszał. Rzucił się w wir meczu i całkowicie zapomniał o bożym świecie. Zawsze tak miał, sport pochłaniał go doszczętnie. Kiedy grał, świat zostawiał daleko w tyle. W tym momencie, liczyła się tylko piłka, on i boisko. Nikt więcej.

Nikt więcej.

Młody Lightwood, czasami miał wrażenie, że dla Magnusa liczy się tylko sport. Czasami miał to ochotę rzucić w cholerę, kiedy Bane wybierał mecz, zamiast kilku chwil spędzonych z nim. A kiedy w końcu Magnus, znalazł chwilę dla niego między meczami, a treningami, to i tak temat sportu i koszykówki, nie znikał na długo. I choć brzmi to nieracjonalnie, to tak. Alec był zazdrosny. Zazdrosny o sport. Ale będąc dzielnym, Alexander wszystko to przetrzymywał. Trwał w tym. A jedynym powodem dlaczego, nie zdobył się na odwagę i nie zakończył tego związku była, najzwyczajniej w świecie miłość. Lightwood kochał koszykarza, najnormalniej w świecie go kochał. Dlatego godził się ze wszystkim. Lecz tym razem. Tym razem zabrakło mu już siły by walczyć. Nawet jego uczucie, nie zdołało zatrzymać zbliżającego się końca.

Alec westchnął i ruszył ku wyjściu, kiedy usłyszał wiwatujący tłum, który wykrzykiwał imię jego chłopka. Byłego chłopaka. To oznaczało koniec. Koniec ze wszystkim. Miał już nigdy go nie zobaczyć. Już nigdy nie miał powiedzieć, jak bardzo go kocha i już nigdy nie miał usłyszeć tych dwóch magicznych słów, z ust koszykarza. To już koniec. Już nigdy nie będą mogli być razem.

Natomiast na boisku rozgrywało się istne szaleństwo. Zegar odliczał ostatnie pięć sekund. Widownia krzyczała i dopingowała. Nagle wszystko jakby zwolniło. Magnus przystanął. Ma piłkę. Przymierza się i...

-Trafił! - rozległ się donośny krzyk z głośników.

Trafił. Magnus Bane trafił do kosza! Wygrali mecz. On wygrał mecz. Szczęście pochłonęło jego duszę i ciało. Zaczął cieszyć się jak dziecko, które dostało właśnie swoją wymarzoną zabawkę. Zaczął podskakiwać i wykrzykiwać okrzyki radości. Lecz nagle się upomniał. Co z Alec'iem? Co takiego ważnego chciał mu powiedzieć? Co było, aż tak ważne, że nie mógł zaczekać do końca gry?

Chłopak ponownie zaczął się rozglądać po wszystkich trybunach, ale nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec swojego ukochanego. Jeszcze raz omiótł cała halę spojrzeniem, jednak nadal nie mógł go dostrzec. _**„Gdzie on się do cholery podziewa?" **_pomyślał.

W tym samym momencie tłum zbiegł z trybun i ruszył ku nim. Lecz Magnus nie zawracał sobie nimi głowy, nadal gorączkowo poszukiwał swojego chłopaka. I wtedy go dostrzegł. Wychodził przez tylne drzwi.

-Alec! - zawołał.

Chłopak się nie odwrócił. Nie słyszał go.

-ALEC! - krzyknął głośniej, próbując wyrwać się ze szponów fanów, ale na próżno. Wszyscy otoczyli go niczym hieny i gratulowali mu zawzięcie. Porwali go na ręce i podrzucili do góry, w momencie kiedy drzwi za Alexander zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem.

To wtedy po raz pierwszy Magnus pomyślał, że utracił miłość swojego życia. To własnie wtedy pożałował wszystkich swoich decyzji. Zrozumiał, że stracił go już na zawsze.

W tym samym momencie, świat zawirował, wszystkie kontury rozmazały się, aby następnie ulotnić się niczym dym. Magnus otworzył szeroko oczy. Spojrzał w bok, obok niego widniało puste miejsce. Puste miejsce, które codziennie, od ponad siedmiu lat przypominało mu co utracił i jak bardzo samotny teraz jest. Chłopak, a właściwie teraz już dojrzały mężczyzna, przetarł oczy i powtarzając sobie szeptem, niczym w amoku "to był tylko sen", próbował powstrzymać łzy samotności napływające pod jego przymknięte powieki i ponownie zatopić się w krainę Morfeusza.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I jak wrażenia?**

**Jeżeli chcecie pozostawcie swoją opinie w postaci komentarza :) **

**Następny rozdział pojawi się w piątek!**

**Pozdrowienia**

**Ola**


	2. Słodko gorzkie wspomnienia

_**I rozdział**_

_**"Słodko gorzkie wspomnienia"**_

Lotnisko w Londynie było przepełnione w szerz i wzdłuż. Ludzie przepychali się między sobą, jedni w stronę bramek by udać się na odprawę, drudzy właśnie wylądowali i przechodzili przez terminal.

A pośród nich stałem ja, Alec Lightwood, dwudziestotrzyletni mężczyzna, absolwent Cambridge, nauczyciel historii; czekając na lot nr 428, prosto do Nowego Jorku. Prosto do mojego dawnego życia.

Opuściłem Nowy Jork siedem lat temu, choć dla mnie to było jak mgnienie oka. Tamtego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy byłem jeszcze w liceum, wszystko się zmieniło. W dniu tamtego meczu, właśnie wtedy zostawiłem miłość mojego życia.

- Bilet poproszę – rudowłosa kobieta, około trzydziestki spojrzała na mnie spod wachlarza czarnych rzęs, zalotnie się uśmiechając. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, wręczając jej bilet – Wyjście numer trzy. Miłego lotu.

- Dziękuję.

* * *

><p>Kiedy byłem już w samolocie, otworzyłem swój stary pamiętnik, który znalazłem tuż przed odlotem. Okay, może nie pamiętnik, a raczej dziennik. Tak zdecydowanie dziennik brzmi lepiej, niż babski pamiętnik. Kiedy tylko przewróciłem pierwszą stronę, a spomiędzy kartek wypadło stare zdjęcie.<p>

Zamknąwszy dziennik, przyjrzałem się dokładniej fotografii.

Była na nim nie tylko moja rodzina, ale również on. On, Magnus Bane - gwiazda koszykówki w liceum, a zarazem najprzystojniejszy i najbardziej seksowny chłopak na całym świecie. A w dodatku miłość mego życia.

I choć brzmi to niemal irracjonalnie, to tak Magnusa Bane'a, ewidentnie można nazwać miłością mego życia. Może się wydawać, że była to tylko szczenięca miłość, zwykłe zauroczenie, ale dla mnie... dla mnie to było coś więcej. To zawsze było coś więcej. Odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczyłem go na jego własnej imprezie z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, na którą nawiasem mówiąc zaciągnęła mnie moja kochana siostra Isabelle, wiedziałem że to coś więcej. Jego seksowne, dobrze zbudowane, ciało, hipnotyzujące oczy, a nawet ten mocny makijaż i wszechobecny brokat. To wszystko mnie do niego przyciągało.

Do dziś pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz na mnie spojrzał. Do dziś na samą myśl, przebiegają mnie ciarki. I tak to się właściwie zaczęło. Pierwsze spojrzenie, pierwszy taniec, kilka drinków, uśmiechy, czułe słówka, flirt. I bam! Nagle staję się jego chłopakiem.

Byliśmy ze sobą rok. Całe 365 dni, które były najlepszymi dniami w moim życiu. Niestety. Niestety tylko w moim. Przynajmniej takie miałem przeczucie. Miałem wrażenie, iż cały ten nasz związek, jeśli można go tak nazwać jest całym utrapieniem dla Magnusa. Czułem, że go ograniczam. Że sprawiam mu ból, kiedy proszę go, żeby został, kiedy ma trening. Czułem, że podcinam mu skrzydła. Skoro sport był dla niego taki ważny, postanowiłem się nie mieszać. I to był mój największy błąd. Bodajże, największy błąd w życiu jak kiedykolwiek popełniłem, i jak kiedykolwiek uda mi się popełnić. To właśnie przez to, że się nie mieszałem. Przez to, że w odpowiednim momencie nie powiedziałem stop. To właśnie przez to go straciłem. Utraciłem swojego kochającego chłopaka, a zyskałem pełno etatowego maniaka sportu, a dokładniej koszykówki. Można nawet go porównać do ćpuna, który bez swojego "lekarstwa", bez swojego "tlenu", po prostu się dusi. Powoli stacza się na dno. Sport stał się dla Magnusa w tamtym momencie wszystkim. Ja, nasza miłość, my, zeszliśmy na drugi plan. Myślałem wtedy, że może jeszcze się opamięta. Może zobaczy, że rani mnie swoim podejściem. Modliłem się w duchu, żeby w końcu wrócił. Żeby w końcu to był ten sam Magnus, którego poznałem. Pełny życia, uroku i czułości. Ten sam Magnus, którego kochałem. I którego kocham nadal.

Tak w końcu to powiedziałem. Kocham go. Nadal go cholera kocham! Po tych wszystkich siedmiu latach ja nadal go kocham! I to nie tak, że nie chciałem o nim zapomnieć. Ja po prostu nie potrafiłem!

Po wyjeździe, próbowałem zacząć wszystko od nowa. Zacząć na nowo żyć i cieszyć się życiem. Próbowałem nawet umawiać się z innymi, lecz moje dotychczasowe związki nie trwały dłużej niż miesiąc, może dwa. A kiedy to nie skutkowało, rzucałem się w wir uczelni,dorywczej pracy. Ciągle siedziałem z nosem w książkach, albo ciężko pracowałem, aby zapłacić czesne. Ale to wszystko na nic. Po prostu nie potrafię. Po tych wszystkich siedmiu latach zapominania, tłumaczenia sobie, że on nic dla niego nie znaczyłem, że go nie kocham - to wszystko na nic. Nie potrafię, a teraz nawet i nie chcę.

Nie chcę więcej od tego uciekać. Czas zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością Alec, uświadomiłem sobie pewnego dnia. Czas zmierzyć się z tym wszystkim i dzielnie stawić temu wszystkiemu czoła. Kocham go i nic tego nie zmieni. Mogę nadal to w sobie ukrywać, albo...

Albo co?

Albo stanąć przed nim twarzą w twarz, i powiedzieć co czuję? Nie to się nie uda. A jeżeli już ułożył sobie życie i o mnie zapomniał? Nie ot się na pewno nie uda.

-Och, to będzie długa podróż - westchnąłem zapadając się głębiej w fotel, czując jak samolot startuje. - A jeszcze dłuższy pobyt.

* * *

><p>Stałem właśnie przed białymi drzwiami, obsypanymi brokatem, wpatrując się w zawieszoną na nich, niczym nie wyróżniającą, się od innych, białą tabliczkę. No może nie całkiem nie wyróżniająca się. W końcu widniał tam napis "Magnus Bane - projektant". Ale czy właśnie to czyni ją niezwykłą? Wcześniej tak właśnie myślałem. Ale teraz nie byłem już tego taki pewny.<p>

Z cichym westchnieniem, szarpnąłem za klamkę i wszedłem do swojego gabinetu.

Moim oczom natychmiast ukazało się czyste, przestronne wnętrze z widokiem na centrum miasta i pobliski parking, gdzie w centralnym punkcie mogłem dostrzec swoje czerwone ferrari. Białe ściany, pokrywała masa projektów i szkiców, a także zdjęć z pokazów. Półki z przeróżnymi materiałami, sprowadzanymi specjalnie na moje zamówienie między innymi ze stolicy mody w Mediolanie. Czystej "krwi" bawełna, najlepszej klasy jedwab, czy kaszmir. To wszystko towarzyszyło mi każdego dnia. Miałem wszystko czego pragnąłem, a jednak czegoś mi brakowało...

I nie chodzi tu o sport. Po ukończeniu liceum, moje plany zostania sławnym koszykarzem, diametralnie się zmieniły. Od tamtego czasu, kiedy to rozgrywał się mecz o mistrzostwo, coś we mnie pękło.

Od tamtego czasu wręcz znienawidziłem koszykówkę. Kiedy tylko próbowałem grać, czy choćby wziąć piłkę do ręki, od razu przed oczami stawał mi Alexander. Moja pierwsza, licealna, ale prawdziwa miłość. I jeżeli coś takiego istnieje, mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że była to miłość od pierwszego spojrzenia. Taka miłość na zawsze, co zdarza się tylko raz. Taka miłość co podobno występuje tylko w bajkach, a jednak mi zdarzyła się na prawdę. Niestety to nie wystarczyło. Utraciłem ją.

Utraciłem ją tylko dlatego, że wolałem grać, niż chociaż raz przystanąć i wysłuchać ukochanego. Straciłem go bo byłem idiotą. Przesz wszystkie te lata, przez wszystkie siedem lat, odkąd niebieskooki zniknął z mojego życia, nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że zaprzepaściłem szansę, być może nawet tą jedyną, na szczęście, na wielką miłość. Taką dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy. To właśnie dlatego postanowiłem odejść w końcu z drużyny. Wspomnienia, które odżywały z każdym treningiem, były nie do zniesienia. Myślałem, że kiedy odejdę, wspomnienia znikną i będę mógł zacząć wszystko od nowa. Lecz jak bardzo się myliłem.

Przez te siedem lat, praktycznie wszystko się zmieniło. Wszystko, oprócz jednej rzeczy. Mojej miłość do Alexandra. Ona jako jedyna się nie zmieniła. A nawet z każdym dniem przybierała w potęgę. Po tych wszystkich latach, nadal nie mogłem o nim zapomnieć. To było jak narkotyk. Nie myślenie o nim, powodowało, to że nie byłem sobą. Nie mogłem się na niczym skupić. Dopiero wspomnienie jego niebieskich, jak ocean oczu przynosiło ukojenie. I nijak nie mogłem się od tego uwolnić.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie denerwujący dzwonek telefonu. Otrząsnąwszy się, uświadomiłem sobie, że od dobrych kilku minut stoję jak debil i wpatruję się w horyzont. Wywróciwszy oczyma, podszedłem do biurka i nacisnąłem guzik, aby połączyć się ze swoją sekretarką.

-Kate, słońce ty moje. Nie łącz mnie z nikim. Nie ma mnie dla nikogo. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

-Oczywiście panie Bane - odezwał się uprzejmy głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

Zadowolony, że choć przez chwilę będę miał święty spokój, opadłem na swój skórzany fotel.

Na nieszczęście mój błogi spokój nie trwał długo. Kiedy tylko przymknąłem powieki, w głowie niemal natychmiast pojawiła mi się wizja dzisiejszego snu. Boisko, mecz, ostatnie sekundy, Alexander, jego smutne niebieskie oczy, wygrana, Alec znika. Obrazy przemieszczały się w moim umyśle niczym rakieta. Wszystko było takie realne. Takie prawdziwe. Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły z podwojoną siłą. Wszystkie uczucia, które na darmo próbowałem w sobie stłumić, ponownie zaatakowały moje serce.

-Cholera jasna! - wykrzyknąłem zrywając się z krzesła i uderzając pięścią w ścianę. - A niech cię szlag Alec! Czemu nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć? Co jest z tobą, mną nie tak? Przecież, tyle czasu już minęło. Tyle się już nie widziałem. Zniknąłeś. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie teraz jesteś. Cholera nawet nie wiem, czy jeszcze żyjesz?!

Jakby na potwierdzenie moich słów, rozległ się ponownie sygnał telefonu. Zdenerwowany natychmiast podniosłem słuchawkę i nie zwracając uwagi na to, co dziewczyna mówi, przerwałem jej w pół zdania zdenerwowany.

-Przecież mówiłem ci Kate, że nie ma mnie dla nikogo! Dla nikogo! Rozumiesz?

-T..Tak panie Bane ale.. - oznajmiła przepraszającym tonem, uh, chyba trochę przesadziłem.

-Ale? - dodałem już nieco opanowanym tonem.

-Ale przyszła tutaj panna Isabelle Lightwood z młodym mężczyzną i stanowczo nalega na spotkanie z panem.

Isabelle co?, pomyślałem zirytowany. Jeszcze jej tu tylko brakowało. Już sam jej wygląd napawa mnie na nowo najboleśniejszymi ze wspomnień. Ale z drugiej strony, to właśnie dlatego zgodziłem się na zaprojektowanie jej sukni ślubnej. Zrobiłem to, tylko I wyłącznie dlatego, że tak bardzo przypomina mi Alexandra. Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że gdyby nie jej ciemnoczekoladowy kolor oczu I długie włosy, mogłaby być jego istną kopią. Westchnąłem.

-No dobrze. Wpuść ją - oznajmiłem i odkładając słuchawkę skierowałem się do drzwi.

Wdech i wydech Magnus, powtarzałem sobie zanim uchyliłem drzwi.

-Och Isabelle, jak miło cię znowu widzieć! Co cię... - urwałem w pół zdania, otwierając drzwi i widząc kto stoi przede mną. Mógłbym przysiądź, że moja szczeka sięgała podłogi kiedy moje oczy napotkały te jakże hipnotyzujące, tak niezapomniane niebieskie oczy, które co noc pojawiały się w moich snach. - A... Aleksander?!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze oraz Intoxic, która pomogła przy pierwszym "akapicie" oraz za tytuł ^^ (?)**

**Następny rozdział pojawi się pod koniec następnego tygodnia (czyt. piątek/sobota/niedziela)!**

**A tym czasem**

**Pozdrowionka**

**Ola :***


	3. Trzeba to wyjaśnić!

**A/N: Intoxic: Oj tam, oj tam myślałam, że się już przyzwyczaiłaś! :) Krzyki, krzyki a musza być? XD**

**Guest: Omomomom bo to właśnie jest magia ff kończyć w najmniej odpowiednim momencie! :D**

_**A więc po wielu "nie chce mi się", "nie mam weny", "no nie teraz", "no jutro to zrobię" i wielu wielu innych w końcu dokończyłam poniższy rozdział! :D**_

_**Zatem, żeby nie przedłużać zapraszam do czytania!**_

* * *

><p><strong>II rozdział<strong>

**Trzeba to wyjaśnić!**

-M... Magnus?!

Kiedy moje imię wydobyło się z jego ust, przeszedł przeze mnie tak bardzo elektryzujący prąd, że mógłbym przysiądź, iż włoski na karku stanęły mi dęba. Ponownie utkwiłem wzrok w tych hipnotyzujących tęczówkach. Niemal natychmiast doznałem szokującego wrażenia deja vu.

To były te same oczy. Tak samo niebieskie. Tak samo smutne i przestraszone jak w tamten pamiętny dzień. Było tak, jakbym znowu cofnął się w czasie.

Było tak, jakby wokół mnie znowu roznosiły się ochocze wrzaski kibiców, jakby on znowu wszedł niepostrzeżenie na salę. Było tak, jakbym znów zaraz miał wyłapać go spojrzeniem spośród tłumu, jakbym miał do niego podbiec, pocałować i odejść nie wysłuchawszy go. Było tak, jakby on ponownie miał odejść bez słowa smutny, wymknąć się tylnymi drzwiami.

Zupełnie, jakby czas na chwilę stanął w miejscu. Jakby wszystko się zatrzymało.

Jakbym znów miał odnieść zwycięstwo, a równocześnie ponownie poczuć ten gorzki smak utraconej miłości.

-Magnus...

Ponownie usłyszałem swoje imię. Odsunąłem od siebie reszty wspomnień i spojrzałem ponownie na Alec'a. Chłopak, a raczej już mężczyzna, wyglądał jakby zobaczył właśnie ducha. Wyglądał na przestraszonego, a zarazem i zdezorientowanego. Jego oczy błądziły po moim ciele, ale zręcznie unikając mojego wzroku.

-Alexandrze...

Zacząłem i zrobiłem krok wprzód. Lecz gdy tylko się poruszyłem, niebieskooki cofnął się niczym przed ogniem. Choć wiem, że nie powinna, jego reakcja nieco mnie zdziwiła. Myślałem, że po tylu latach, że może... myślałem, że może zdążył mi już wybaczyć? Ale jego zachowanie mówiło co innego. Być może się mnie bał, być może myślał, że mogę ponownie go zranić. Ale przecież nie mógłbym... Nie tym razem.

-Alexandrze... – zacząłem ponownie, lecz młody Lightwood przerwał mi, w końcu odważając się i patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

-Co ty tu robisz?!

Stanąłem jak wryty.

-Co ja tu robię? – powtórzyłem, niczym jego echo.

Alexander tylko przytaknął. Obserwowałem jego twarz i pojawiające się na niej kolejno emocje. Złość, nienawiść, tęsknota, rozczarowanie. Tak bardzo chciałem teraz podejść do niego, przytulić, pocałować, przeprosić. Zrobiłbym wszystko, aby przywrócić to co było kiedyś między nami, lecz nie wiedziałem, czy on także tego chce.

-Raczej powinienem zapytać, co ty tu robisz – odpowiedziałem, domyślając się, iż Alexander nie zamierza się odzywać. Napotkawszy jego pytający wzrok, odsunąłem się od drzwi i wskazałem mu tabliczkę, na której czarno na białym było wypisane moje nazwisko i profesja. – Widzisz? To moje biuro. Moja praca. Mój gabinet. Ja tutaj pracuję.

-Oh... to ja...ja już lepiej pójdę...

Nie wierzyłam własnym uszom i oczom. Czy on właśnie to powiedział? Czy on właśnie odwrócił się i próbował wyjść? No nie wierzę... Ten chłopak... O nie! Nie dam mu tak łatwo za wygraną. Być może to jedyna okazja, muszę wykorzystać ją jak najlepiej.

-Tylko tyle?! – krzyknąłem zanim, nim ostatecznie zniknął mi z oczu. Lightwood przystanął, ale nie odwrócił się do mnie. Uznałem to za znak, i kontynuowałem dalej. – Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia po tych wszystkich latach? Zwykłe och i do widzenia?! Tylko na tyle cię stać?!

W tym momencie chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał mi twardo w oczy. Jego tęczówki były przeszklone i na pewno wyrażały ból i wszelako pojęty gniew.

-Nie chcę cię znać! I nie mam ci już nic do powiedzenia!

-I tu się mylisz! – krzyknąłem, po czym wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę i nim zdążył zaprotestować, złapałem go za rękaw i bez ceremonialnie wepchnąłem do swojego gabinetu. Nim Alexander zdążył jakoś zaprotestować przyciągnąłem go do siebie za koszulę i kopniakiem zamykając drzwi, przyparłem go do nich.

-No to teraz mi nie uciekniesz – oznajmiłem z chytrym uśmieszkiem, ignorując wierzgającego chłopaka. Trzymając go pomiędzy mną, a drzwiami, tak aby nie miał gdzie uciec, uniosłem jednym palcem jego podbródek, zmuszając tym, aby spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Kiedy w końcu ustąpił, obdarzył mnie czystym spojrzeniem nienawiści pomieszanym z żalem. Serce ścisnęło mi się na ten widok. Ale jeśli nie istniał inny sposób, aby zmusić go w końcu do gadania, nie miałem wyboru.

-Puszczaj mnie! Nie masz prawa tego robić!

-Owszem mam. Mam jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Masz mi dużo do wyjaśnienia Alexandrze! Nie pozwolę ci teraz uciec, nie pozwolę, abyś znowu zniknął z mojego życia na tak długo!

-Nie mam ci nic do wyjaśnienia! Puszczaj mnie! Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać!

-Owszem będziesz! Musisz mi powiedzieć...

-Co mam ci powiedzieć?! – wykrzyknął mi prosto w twarz, mierząc mnie wzrokiem. Nim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, znowu zabrał głos. – Co mam ci powiedzieć do cholery?! Że mi przykro?! Że tęskniłem?! Że złamałeś mi serce, nawet o tym nie wiedząc?! Że przez cały nasz związek byłem dla ciebie zwykłą zabawką?! Że odtrąciłeś mnie, wybierając tą pieprzona koszykówkę i treningi?! Że nigdy nie zapytałeś, czy mi z tym źle, że nigdy nie przejmowałeś się tym co do ciebie czuję?! Że przez te wszystkie lata próbowałem wyrzucić cię z pamięci, ale nie mogłem?! Że cię kocham?! Że nadal cię kocham, pomimo że jesteś totalnym egoistą i dupkiem?! Co mam ci jeszcze powiedzieć...

Zamurowało mnie. Nie tego się spodziewałem. To znaczy że...

Spojrzałem w jego przeszklone oczy. Widziałem, że walczy sam ze sobą. Przymknął oczy. A spod jego przymkniętej powieki wypłynęła, jedna samotna, słona łza. Serce mi się ścisnęło na ten widok. Alexander płakał... Płakał przeze mnie.

Uniosłem dłoń i delikatnie starłem łzę z jego policzka. Lightoowd natychmiast otworzył oczy i odepchnął mnie od siebie. Nim zdążyłem zareagować Alec szarpnął za klamkę. Natychmiast otrząsnąłem się i nim chłopak zdążył uciec, kopnąłem w drzwi, które zamknęły się z hukiem tuż przed jego nosem. Wtem chwyciłem go za ramiona i odwróciłem twarzą do siebie. Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, przerwałem mu wpijając się brutalnie w jego usta.

Alexander zaskoczony tym, próbował odciągnąć mnie od siebie ze wszystkich sił. Krzycząc w moich ustach, szarpiąc się, próbując wyrwać się z mojego uścisku, odpychając mnie za ramiona, a nawet ciągnąc za włosy. Lecz jego starania spełzły na niczym.

Całowałem go z taką pasja, takim oddaniem, włączyłem w to wszystkie swoje uczucia, które kłębiły się we mnie przez te wszystkie lata. Smakowałem jego ust, jak wtedy za pierwszym razem, po szkolnej dyskotece, w szatni, kiedy to zostaliśmy sami tylko my. We dwoje.

W którymś momencie, poczułem, że Alexander przestał się opierać. Jego siła woli osłabła, i po chwili sam się poddał i pozwolił się całować. Ale ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, nadal nie oddawał pocałunku. Czułem się, jakbym całował skałę. Zimną i bez uczuć, skałę.

I kiedy już miałem go puścić, on jakby się ożywił. Wplótł palce w moje włosy i zaczął oddawać delikatnie pocałunek.

Alexander otrząsnął się dopiero wtedy, kiedy mój język wtargnął do jego środka i zaczął badać jego podniebienie. Chłopak wnet otworzył szeroko oczy i odepchnął mnie od siebie na tyle mocno, bym także otrząsnął się i wypuścił go z objęć.

Czarnowłosy popatrzył na mnie z rumianymi policzkami i nadal przeszklonymi, lekko zamroczonymi jeszcze po pocałunku oczami. Uniósł dłoń i wymierzył mi mocny cios w policzek.

Uderzenie było na tyle silne, że zrobiłem krok w tył. Zszokowany uniosłem dłoń do rozgrzanego policzka.

-Prze... przepraszam!

Spojrzałem nadal oszołomiony na niebieskookiego. Ten przestraszony, wręcz wstrząśnięty, spojrzał na swoją rękę, a następnie na mnie, jakby nie wierzył w to co właśnie zrobił. Zrobiłem w jego stronę mały krok.

-Alex...

-Przepraszam! – wykrzyknął jeszcze raz w moja stronę i nim się zorientowałem, otworzył drzwi i wybiegł. Tak po prostu uciekł. Nie wierzyłem, że on znowu to zrobił. Znowu uciekł. Bez żadnych wyjaśnień, bez niczego. Po prostu uciekł tak jak wtedy. Znowu zostawił mnie samego. _**'Przecież nie mogę mu na to pozwolić. Nie pozwolę, żeby i tym razem od tak sobie zniknął!"**_, uświadomiłem sobie w myślach i niczym w amoku szarpnąłem za zamykające się już drzwi i ruszyłem za nim.

* * *

><p>-Tak kochanie – odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się do telefonu. – No jasne, że pamiętam. Kiedy tylko wrócimy z Ale...<p>

Nagle rozległ się wielki trzask, otwieranych drzwi. Spojrzałam w dół z półpiętrowego balkonu w poczekalni dla gości na parter. Drzwi pracowni Magnusa były otwarte na oścież, a korytarzem biegł, niczym huragan, Alec. Zdezorientowana, wróciłam wzrokiem do gabinetu, gdzie w drzwiach stał skołowany Magnus. Już miałam do niego krzyczeć, żeby pobiegł za nim, kiedy ten po chwili, dosłownie jakby czytał w moich myślach niezwracająca na nikogo uwagi puścił się za Alexandrem.

Magnus wybiegł na zewnątrz. W tym momencie straciłam ich z oczu, więc aby dalej niczego nie przegapić podeszłam do najbliższego okna. A raczej ściany zrobionej z okien.

I to co zobaczyłam dosłownie mnie zszokowało, a co gorsze, strasznie pokrzyżowało mój idealny plan na pogodzenie tej dwójki.

Alexander stojący w objęciach obcego faceta, cóż przystojnego faceta. Magnus opierający się o ścianę budynku z bolącą miną, wyglądający jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Zrobiło mi się go żal. W moich oczach wyglądało to jak wielkie nie porozumienie, które trzeba rozwiązać, ale w jego... Cóż on pewnie czuł się, jakby jego świat znowu się zawalił.

Westchnąwszy, nie odrywając wzroku od okna, podniosłam telefon do ucha, gdzie Simon pewnie już umierał ze zniecierpliwienia.

-Simon. Nie czekaj na mnie. Wrócę później.

-Izzy... Coś się stało?

-Powiedzmy, że mam tu coś jeszcze do wyjaśnienia. Kocham cię.

Oznajmiłam i nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź z jego strony, zakończyłam rozmowę.

-Tak. Zdecydowanie mam tu coś do wyjaśnienia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I jak wrażenia? **

**Myślicie, że Izzy da radę "wyjaśnić"? ^^**

**Czekam na Wasze opinie :D**

**Uściski**

**Ola**

**Ps. Następny rozdział pojawi się pod koneic tygodnia mam nadzieję...**


	4. Czas zamknąć ten rozdział

_**A/N: Intoxic: Dobra, przyznaję wygrałaś. Ale tam koniec tygodnia wypada i dzisiaj :D Hahahaha a ty jak zawsze czekasz tylko na te dramaty ^.^ No helloł! Kim byłby Magnus, jeśli nie wybaczyłby Alec'owi, a kimże by nie była Izzy, gdyby tego nie naprawiła! :D**_

_**kokoszfic: Miło mi, że podoba ci się ten pomysł. Choć z tą epickością to nie przesadzajmy... No i jakże miło znowu widzieć, cię w gronie czytelników kokosz :D Mam nadzieję, że i następne rozdziały cię usatysfakcjonują! :D**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>III rozdział<strong>_

_**"Czas zamknąć ten rozdział"**_

-Prze... Przepraszam.

Spojrzałem zszokowany na swoją rękę, a następnie na Magnusa, który pod wpływem uderzenia zachwiał się i zrobił krok w tył. Sam nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Nie chciałem go uderzyć. Na prawdę tego nie chciałem. Po prostu działo się to tak szybko. Zbyt szybko.

Z jednej strony, kiedy jego usta dotknęły moich, poczułem się jak te kilka lat temu. Myślami wróciłem do bycia nastolatkiem. I to zakochanym po uszy nastolatkiem. Poczułem się tak, jak kiedyś. Kiedy nic poza mną i Magnusem nie istniało. Kiedy byliśmy tylko ja i on. Kiedy nie było jeszcze sportu, a była miłość.

Zamroczony wspomnieniami, zacząłem oddawać pocałunek. Lecz kiedy Magnus go pogłębił, cząstka mnie, która ciągle krzyczała, abym się odsunął, która ciągle, bezustannie przypominała, że nie mogę znowu dać mu się zranić, wzięła górę. W napływie emocji odepchnąłem go od siebie i uderzyłem.

Uderzyłem go.

Nie! Nie chciałem tego!

Ja tylko...

Tylko nie chciałem pozwolić na to, żeby znowu mnie zranił! Nie chciałem znowu czuć tego, słodko gorzkiego smaku niespełnionej miłości! Ja tylko tak bardzo nie chciałem, żeby znowu złamał mi serce.

-Alex...

Nie, nie chcę tego.

-Przepraszam!

Nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym jeszcze powiedzieć. Przepraszam to jedyne słowo, które wyrażało wszystko, to co teraz czułem. Przepraszałem, za to, że go uderzyłem. Przepraszałem, za swoje uczucia. Przepraszałem, że nie mogę znowu pozwolić Magnusowi wejść w swoje życie. Przepraszałem, za wszystko. Przepraszam, to ewidentnie jedyne słowo, które wyrażało wszystkie, miotające mną uczucia, których nie mogłem wypowiedzieć na głos.

Nie mogąc wykrztusić już nic więcej, oprócz tego jednego słowa, odwróciłem się w mgnieniu oka i chwyciłem za klamkę. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy szarpnęłam za nią i trzaskając drzwiami, wybiegłem przed siebie.

Biegłem niczym w jakimś amoku. Mijałem ludzi, nawet nie troszcząc się o to, czy przypadkiem niechcący nikogo nie popchnąłem, czy szturchnąłem. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się na świeżym powietrzu. Chciałem wszystko przemyśleć. Chciałem znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd, jak najdalej od Magnusa. Najlepiej byłoby znaleźć się teraz na lotnisku, wsiąść w samolotu i wrócić do Londynu.

Chciałem uciec. Uciec od tego wszystkiego, tak jak wtedy.

Ale wiem, że nawet gdybym znalazł się teraz na drugim końcu świata, to i tak nic by to nie zmieniło. Już to przerabiałem. Tutaj, czy tam. To nie ma znaczenia. Nawet największa odległość, nie sprawi, że zapomnę o swoich uczuciach. Nawet największa odległość ich nie zmieni.

To nie kilometry, lecz ja sam muszę się z tym uporać. Ale nie teraz. Nie chcę teraz o tym myśleć.

W końcu dobiegłem do drzwi wejściowych. Nie oglądając się za siebie, wręcz na nie wpadłem otwierając je przy tym z impetem. Wyleciałem na zewnątrz. Natychmiast skierowałem się na schody. Chciałem jak najszybciej oddalić się od tego budynku, a raczej od Magnusa i udałoby mi się to gdyby nie złośliwość przedmiotów martwych.

Nie patrząc nawet zbytnio gdzie stawiam stopy, zbiegałem po schodach. biorąc nawet po dwa naraz. I to był mój największy błąd. Nie fortunnie zahaczyłem o coś i poleciałem do przodu.

Zamknąłem oczy, czekając na bliskie, i zarazem bolesne spotkanie z krawężnikiem. Odliczając do dziecięciu, czekałem, aż w końcu zderzę się z czymś twardym i zimnym, ale niestety to nie następowało Pomyślałem, że coś jest nie tak. W końcu już dawno powinienem leżeć na chodniku.

-Hej, możesz już otworzyć oczy księżniczko – usłyszałem nad sobą, głęboki, trochę roześmiany męski głos.

Pomału uniosłem powieki. I pierwsze co zobaczyłem to intensywną barwę, koloru czystego, niebieskozielonego szmaragdu oczu, które patrzyły na mnie z rozbawieniem, a zarazem i troską. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak niesamowitych tęczówek. Natychmiast zatraciłem się w tej barwie. Było tak, jakby mnie pochłonęły i zahipnotyzowały. Poczułem jak moje policzki płoną. Już kiedyś coś takiego czułem. Tylko, że wtedy okazało się toi gigantycznym błędem, którego skutki, odczuwałem do dzisiaj.

-Księżniczko?

Mój wybawca zmarszczył brwi i przyglądał mi się teraz uważniej. Natychmiast odzyskałem pełną świadomość i wyplątałem się z jego ramion. Bardzo umięśnionych, ale nie tak jak u kulturysty, nawiasem mówiąc ramion.

Teraz stałem twarzą w twarz z moim bohaterem i mogłem przyjrzeć mu się uważniej.

Na oko miał może z dwadzieścia trzy, może pięć lat. Czyli był mniej więcej w moim wieku. Wyższy ode mnie. Ubrany był w dopasowany, nawet miejscami za bardzo ciemny garnitur. Elegancko i z klasą. Idealne połączenie. Miał krótkie ciemnoblond włosy, postawione na żel. Ale nie, bynajmniej nie wyglądał jak ulizany Elvis, wręcz przeciwnie. Jeśli miałbym być szczery wyglądał bardzo seksownie. A te jego oczy. Mógłbym wpatrywać się w nie godzinami. Ich intensywna barwa wręcz przyciągała mój wzrok. Nie potrafiłem się od nich oderwać. Widziałem w nich radosne iskierki, które tańczyły w ich środku, kiedy przewiercały mnie na wskroś. Intensywność jego wzroku powodowała u mnie ciarki. Poczułem jak moje policzki nabierają czerwono krwistej barwy.

-Rumienisz się księżniczko. Nic ci nie jest?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie rozbawiony głos mojego bohatera. Potrząsnąłem głową, uwalniając się od tych dziwnych myśli.

-N..nie – odpowiedziałem, ponownie patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nic mi nie jest. I .. Dz.. Dziękuję za uratowanie, przed upadkiem.

-Nie ma za co księżniczko.

-Nie jestem księżniczką – odburknąłem, ponownie słysząc to przezwisko.

-A ja księciem na białym koniu, więc jesteśmy kwita – powiedział i puścił do mnie oczko.

No pięknie. Jeśli wtedy wyglądałem jak burak, to teraz mój kolor sięgnął apogeum.

-No więc – zaczął ponownie przyciągając moja uwagę. – Skoro nie jesteś księżniczką to jak masz na imię?

-A..Alec – odpowiedziałem, jąkając się.

-Alec – powtórzył zamyślonym głosem. – Czy to nie skrót od Alexandra? – Przytaknąłem. – . Podoba mi się. No więc Alexandrze...

-Nie Alexander – natychmiast mu przerwałem oburzony. Nienawidziłem, kiedy ktoś mówił do mnie Alexander. Pełnym imieniem nazywali mnie tylko rodzice i... i Magnus. Tylko oni, innym na to nie pozwalałem. – Alec. Nie Alexander, po prostu Alec. Alec Lightowood.

-No więc Alec – poprawił się obdarzając mnie kolejnym szczerym uśmiechem. –. Pozwól, że teraz ja się przedstawię. – Chłopak wyciągnął do mnie rękę. – Nazywam się Jack Farlow. Miło mi poznać

Odpowiadając mu uśmiechem, chwyciłem jego dłoń w swoją i lekko potrząsnąłem. Była taka ciepła i delikatna. Ale nie to przykuło moją największą uwagę. Bardziej zaciekawiło mnie to, dlaczego kiedy nasze dłonie się spotkały, poczułem jak przebiega przeze mnie coś elektryzującego. Zupełnie jakby poraził mnie mały prąd, od którego włoski na karku stanęły mi dęba. Nasze oczy znowu się spotkały. Poczułem się tak, jakby świat na chwilę się zatrzymał. Jakby wszystko zastygło w ruchu,a pozostał tylko fascynujący szmaragd, który nieustannie, wpatrywał się w mój błękit. Znowu poczułem ten dziwny, płynący od niego prąd. Czułem się naprawdę dziwnie. Lecz nie było to złe uczucie, wręcz przeciwnie. To było miłe. Zdecydowanie zbyt miłe.

Potrząsnąłem głową, wracając do rzeczywistości. Z opóźnieniem zdałem sobie sprawę, że nadal ściskam jego dłoń w swojej. Natychmiast puściłem ją, a moje policzki ponownie nabrały rumieńców. Otworzyłem usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz do moich uszu dobiegł, jakby głos mojej siostry.

-Alec!

Odwróciłem głowę w stronę głosu. Izzy stała na schodach, wymachując do mnie telefonem. Wyglądała na zmartwioną. Czyżby z Simonem coś nie tak? Skinąłem jej głowa i odwróciłem się ponownie z przepraszającym uśmiechem do Jack'a.

-Przepraszam cię Jack, ale muszę pomóc siostrze. Miło było cię poznać i jeszcze raz dziękuje za ratunek – oznajmiłem szybko i już miałem zamiar podejść do swojej siostry, kiedy poczułem na swoim ramieniu dłoń Jack'a. Popatrzyłem na niego z pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Chciałem spojrzeć mu w oczy, lecz odwrócił je w inną stronę. Wyglądał jakby się czymś stresował. Jakby może bał się, o coś zapytać.

-Tak? – zapytałem przyjaźnie, oddając mu otuchy.

-Alec – zaczął niepewnie patrząc mi w oczy. – Spotkamy się jeszcze?

Na chwilę jego pytanie zbiło mnie z tropu. W końcu znamy się dopiero jakieś dziesięć, może piętnaście minut. A co jeśli okaże się jakimś psychopatą, albo seryjnym mordercą? Ponownie spojrzałem w jego oczy, w których zamiast radosnych iskierek, zobaczyłem nikła nadzieję. Natychmiast wszelkie obawy mnie opuściły, a sam w duchu się skarciłem. Jack był zwykłym, mężczyzną. Zupełnie tak jak ja.

-Jasne, czemu nie – odpowiedziałem po chwili uśmiechając się od niego promiennie.

Na moje słowa, chłopak od razu się rozchmurzył. Cały jakby w skowronkach, zaczął szukać coś w swojej torbie. Po chwili wyjął z niej mała plakietkę i podał mi ją z wielkim uśmiechem. Spojrzałem na nią z zaciekawieniem. No tak. Wizytówka.

-Wiec, zadzwoń do mnie. Będę czekał – oznajmił i ruszył w stronę budynku. Odprowadzając go wzrokiem, nie zauważyłem nawet kiedy moja siostra znalazła się tuż obok mnie. Oderwawszy wzrok od zielonookiego, spojrzałem na moją siostrę, a mój uśmiech natychmiast znikł z twarzy. Isabelle, patrzyła na mnie wymownie z uniesionymi brwiami. Zanim zdążyłem jakoś zaoponować, Izzy wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki klucze do swojego mieszkania i wcisnęła mi je do rąk.

-Lepiej żebyś tam był zanim Simon wróci z pracy. Musimy pogadać.

* * *

><p>Musimy porozmawiać. Te słowa odbijały się echem w mojej głowie odkąd tylko opuściłem Manhattan, aby skierować się w stronę Brooklynu do domu Simona i Isabelle. Całą drogę nie dawały mi spokoju.<p>

_**Musimy porozmawiać.**_

Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Jeśli już ktoś miał tu z kimś rozmawiać, to ja z nią, a nie Izzy ze mną. I jeszcze ta mina, jakbym to ja zrobił coś nie tak. A przecież to wszystko jej wina.

To ona rano zaciągnęła mnie do tego budynku, pod pretekstem, iż na jej ślubie muszę wyglądać idealnie. To ona zaciągnęła mnie do swojego projektanta, który okazał się nikim innym, jak Magnusem. To ona zostawiła mnie z nim sam na sam, znikając tak nagle niczym duch. To przez nią musiałem zostać z Magnusem sam w jego biurze. To przez nią moje wspomnienia odżyły. To przez nią dałem mu się ponownie omotać, do tego stopnia, aby mnie pocałował. To przez nią go uderzyłem i wybiegłem. To właśnie przez Isabelle, kiedy spojrzałem w oczy Magnusa wszystko do mnie wróciło. Wszystkie uczucia nagle powróciły. Zatraciłem się w nich i o mały włos przez to ponownie pozwoliłbym mu się zranić. Na szczęście w porę odzyskałem rozum i choć serce mówiło mi abym tego nie robił, wybiegłem. Tak znowu to zrobiłem. Wybiegłem, a raczej uciekłem. Ponownie uciekłem. Ale przecież nie mogłem tam zostać. Nie mogłem ponownie wpuścić go do swojego serca, ono na pewno by już tego nie wytrzymało.

Być może czas zamknąć ten rozdział? Być może czas zatrzasnąć przed nim drzwi i otworzyć nowe?

Nagle zorientowałem się, że stoję tuż przed drzwiami mieszkania siostry. Z cichym westchnieniem, prze kluczyłem zamek w drzwiach, kluczami, które uprzednio dała mi Isabelle i wszedłem do środka, zamykając je za sobą z cichym skrzypnięciem.

-Już jestem! – zawołałem w pustą przestrzeń, zdejmując kurtkę i wieszając ją na haku.

-W salonie! – głos Izzy rozbrzmiał przez całe mieszkanie, nagle przypominając mi całą złość, którą czułem od kilku godzin. Ruszyłem tam natychmiast, znajdując ją siedzącą wygodnie na kanapie z wymownym spojrzeniem, teraz wlepionym we mnie. – Do jasnej cholery Alec, co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!

- Ja? – odparłem zaskoczony – To ja powinienem cię o to pytać! Coś ty sobie myślała Isabelle?! Zrobiłaś to specjalnie, prawda? Specjalnie wybrałaś Magnusa na swojego projektanta!

- Oczywiście – wyrzuciła z siebie, jakby to była oczywistość – A ty wszystko spieprzyłeś!

- Jak mogłaś?! Jestem twoim bratem!

- I dlatego chciałam ci pomóc! – podeszła do mnie bliżej i chciała złapać za rękę, ale natychmiast odskoczyłem od niej, niemal jak poparzony; może ją tym zraniłem, ale w tym momencie miałem to gdzieś. – Przecież wiem, że wciąż go kochasz.

- Nic nie wiesz! Nie kocham go!

- I po co się oszukujesz? – głos Isabelle stał się łagodniejszy – Kochasz go, nie przeszło ci przez te lata. Po co się katujesz? Magnus jest samotny, ty też, to czemu nie chcesz znów dać mu i sobie szansy na szczęście? Przecież tak go kochałeś.

- Bo mnie zranił! – w końcu to z siebie wyrzuciłem; po tylu latach w końcu powiedziałem Izzy, dlaczego się rozstaliśmy. To był czas na powiedzenie całej prawdy. – Nigdy nie byłem dla niego ważny, nie kochał mnie tak ja jego. Dla niego ważna była tylko ta cholerna koszykówka i nic więcej. Ja zawsze byłem na drugim miejscu, nigdy nie traktował mnie na poważnie. Złamał mi tym serce, wiesz.

- Mój boże, Alec ja nie wiedziałam… - objęła mnie ramionami i oboje zsunęliśmy się na podłogę. Z moich oczu natychmiastowo popłynęły łzy, gdy mój umysł przypomniał mi ten cholerny mecz sprzed lat, nasze ostatnie spotkanie. – Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? Myślałam, że się po prostu zerwaliście…

- Ja go kocham, nadal go kocham. Nigdy nie przestałem, ale nie chcę już cierpieć. Chcę się w końcu od niego uwolnić.

- Oczywiście, kochany – Izzy pocałowała czubek mojej głowy i przycisnęła mnie mocniej do siebie. – Przepraszam Alec, że wybrałam Magnusa, myślałam, że w ten sposób ci pomogę.

- Nie twoja wina, nie wiedziałaś.

- Obiecuję ci, że zrezygnuje z usług Magnusa, znajdę innego projektanta.

- Nie – przerwałem jej, spoglądając w jej oczy – Magnus jest najlepszy, zawsze był. A ty zasługujesz na najlepsze. Nie przejmuj się mną, ja dam sobie radę, siostrzyczko. Dam sobie radę.

- Naprawdę? – przytaknąłem i pocałowałem jej policzek – Kocham cię Alec.

- Ja ciebie też, Izzy.

- Wszystko gra? – dobiegł nas głos Simona, który stał w drzwiach do salonu; spoglądał na nas z pewnym zmartwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Dzwoniła do mnie sekretarka Magnusa Bane'a, pytała czy ma cię umówić na kolejne spotkanie.

Izzy spojrzała na mnie z niemym pytaniem w jej orzechowych oczach, a ja tylko przytaknąłem.

- Tak – powiedziałem do Simona – W końcu Izzy musi mieć suknię od najlepszego projektanta, jeśli to ma być ślub jak z bajki.

Ponownie spojrzałem w brązowe oczy Isabelle, które wpatrywały się we mnie z czułością. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, chwytając, jej dłoń w swoją. A przez moją głowę, przebiegła pewna myśl.

Być może czas zamknąć za sobą ten rozdział? Być może czas zatrzasnąć przed nim drzwi i spróbować otworzyć nowe? Być może to pozwoli mi, następnym razem spojrzeć Magnusowi prosto w oczy, bez strachu, że zrani mnie ponownie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Podziękowania dla Intoxic, która pomogła, raczej napisała całą kłótnię Izzy i Aleca, kiedy mi zabrakło weny co było do przewidzenia... :D**

**Hym następny rozdział pojawi się hymmm pojawi się... szczerze mówiąc nie wiem. Wiem, tylko, że będzie to po Nowym Roku mam nadzieję, ze nie za długo po...**

**A więc do zobaczenia!**

**Ola!**

**Ps. Jeśli chcecie, zostawcie swoją opinię :)**


End file.
